Abstinence
by Xandrabelle
Summary: Rufus thinking about sex and why he's not getting any. Can anyone say unrelieved sexual tension? Set postgame, preAdvent Children. Pairing: Tseng x Rufus, or lack of, rather. One of these days I will shock you all by writing Vincent x Rufus.


Anyone who says abstinence is good for the body and soul should be shot, preferably with a large double-barreled shotgun, in as tender a portion of the anatomy as possible to generate maximum pain. At least that was the opinion of one Rufus Shinra as he sat alone in his comfortable but far too empty room on the night of his twenty-second birthday.

It was entirely his choice to be alone too and that was the part that galled the young Shinra president the most. Oh he had spent a congenial enough evening with his companions-- friends really-- with cake and liberal amounts of alcohol, at least consumed on Reno and Rude's part. Even Reeve had shown up and was welcomed, signaling a new respect and understanding following his estrangement with Rufus over their respective actions in the fight against Sephiroth. There were no presents as stipulated by Rufus, because what could one get possibly the richest man on the planet, except the one thing that couldn't be given-- good health.

And thus was the crux of the matter. It wasn't as if Rufus was _willingly_ celibate. Few males were at the age of 22, at the height of their prime, with perfectly functional hormones mores the pity, and surrounded by eminently attractive women and men. However, Rufus was just on the right side of good health to feel the occasional hot and uncomfortable urges of desire while dismally but surely, ill enough not to be able to indulge.

Sometimes though, Rufus wasn't sure why he didn't just indulge. Certainly, he expected he'd find no lack of partners whatever his state except that the only ones, or rather one, in the singular, that he wished to indulge with, he couldn't bring himself to approach. There could be no question of him infecting a member of his entourage with Geostigma. He rationaled that one sick person to take care of in the company was more than enough.

As for taking the risk with just some random person for the sheer sake of relief, two key reasons stood against it. For one, he was in hiding. Most of the general public were not even aware that he was alive and Rufus found pulling the strings from behind the scenes to be too useful to risk for the sake of a night of instant gratification. The other reason was that Rufus was too fastidious in nature to even consider the thought of oozing black fluid on a partner during such an intimate activity. Geostigma was definitely proving a damper to his sex life.

So there he was, trying desperately not to angst on the night of his birthday.

He succeeded after a few moments thanks to a practical and determined personality. Reasoning it out, he was sure that he could live with it, after all he'd done just fine in the past year. He was stubborn enough to want to continue to fight, optimistic and arrogant enough to think he could win. And if he died before his next birthday, then there would be no need to worry about it anymore.

So he resigned himself to his solitary position. Besides that was what cold showers were for, or right hands.

Even as Rufus was thinking about doing just that, a soft knock sounded at his door.

"Come in," he answered, wondering who among his group was still awake at this hour. He'd left the party with just about everyone on the verge of being comatose.

The handle turned down and the door opened to reveal Tseng, tie slightly askew but still amazingly impeccable.

"I thought you'd gone to bed," Rufus said, searching his face for signs of intoxication and finding none.

"I am," Tseng said. "But I thought I'd check in on you before I did." He advanced into the room, stealthy with a grace long honed, and sat down beside Rufus.

While it could be argued that nobody was more dear to Rufus than Tseng and having his warm body positioned next to him was heaven, having him here in close proximity was also hell. Particularly so given Rufus' current battle with his hormones.

"I'm just fine," Rufus said, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could and hoping Tseng would leave quickly so he could take care of things himself.

Tseng however, proved too perceptive. Reaching over, he enfolded his president in his arms, tucking the blonde head under his chin. "You look like you needed a hug," he said.

Heaven and hell.

"Don't..." Rufus said thickly, unsure from what depths he had summoned the will to utter the word. However, he didn't move away from the embrace.

The sound of harsh breathing, echoing far too loudly by his ear, was his reply. Rufus allowed a desperate shudder to shake his body, unable to refrain from the embarrassing reaction. But the movement also brought him to his senses and with an intense effort, he pulled away.

Rufus looked up and met Tseng's dark gaze. The leader of the Turks seemed to understand the silent plea and got to his feet.

"Good night and happy birthday," he said, before turning and walking out the door.

Watching him go, Rufus exhaled a shaky breath. He stood up and stumbled towards his private bath. It was time for that shower and the comfort of his right hand.

Fin

Notes: I just wanted to write something with UST (Unrelieved sexual tension for anyone who doesn't know) for Rufus. Hope I didn't imply that he angsts since I don't think he does. However, I'm sure he's human enough to have found the whole situation hard to deal with. feels bad for Rufus


End file.
